the Wolf and the Hawk
by dares to dream
Summary: Her heart thudded against her ribcage and she grinned despite herself. The thrill of the chase was over. She knew who she wanted. The wolf turned her head up to the hawk and howled.


**This is a response to a Challenge on the D/N Writer's faction forum (which is amazing, by the way). I am quite happy with how this turned out actually. Though I had to change a bit... (I forgot to add the 'other woman' part of the rules for this challenge. haha). This is the first time I have written in literally forever, so excuse it if it is awful. :)**

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Daine and Numair or Varice. If I did, I wouldnt be struggling with schoolwork and a messy room. I would order Numair to do both.))  
**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

_Trees whipped past her as she darted between the thick logs. A pale, milky light filtered through the canopy above, bathing the wood in an eerie glow. _

_Glistening droplets of dew forming on the leaves scattered and clung to her fur as she brushed against them, soaking in the crisp liquid. _

_Her breath came in even gasps as she increased her pace. Burning heat soared up her hind legs and spread through her forepaws. _

_She ignored the sensation as she concentrated on her breathing. _

_In and out._

_In and out._

_She tasted the brisk morning air as it gathered in her mouth before heading towards her lungs, filling her insides with an awakening coolness. _

_From the edge of her senses she heard the flap of wings high above her, swooping through the night above the forested path. She increased her pace. The creature above did the same, never getting ahead of her, never lagging behind. _

_Ahead, her sensitive eyes caught sight of a glistening pool, its black depths reflecting the nighttime sun. With a final exhausting leap she found herself standing still next to the dark water. _

_Her legs shook and beads of sweat made a trail down her snout, tickling her over-receptive nose. With a twitch, she shook off the droplets. _

_For a moment the only sound she could hear was the huffs of her own labored breathing. A mosquito buzzed around her ears, blocking all other noise. With an annoyed move, she crushed the bug with her paw. The incessant noise ceased. _

_Then she heard it again; the soft beating of wings against the night air._

_Lifting her weary head she gazed into the pool before her. In the stillness she could see the creature that had stalked her from above._

_Framed by the pastel moonlight was a large brown beast, its feathered arms pumping in an even motion. _

_Her heart thudded against her ribcage and she grinned despite herself. The thrill of the chase was over. She knew who she wanted. The wolf turned her head up to the hawk and howled. _

~DN~

From within her chambers, a young girl sat up abruptly in her soft bed. Her pulse raced, and her breath came even faster. The hot Carthaki sun was just rising above the Palace walls, spreading warm light through her parts room and casting shadows against others.

She recalled her dream with dizzying accuracy. Every scent, noise, and touch. She could remember each and every thing that had reached her wolfish senses.

It was as if she had truly been in those woods, dashing between the ancient trees as her lupine-self. There had never been any other time that she had had such a real dream. Never in Galla, and certainly not since she had arrived in Tortall. Save for her 'trips' to the Divine Realms, she had never experienced the feelings like she had just a moment ago in her sleep.

What was the point of such a vision? What provoked such a poignant rendering of her imagination?

She closed her eyes with a deep breath, recalling bits from her memory. The dense wood. The brisk night air. The pool. The moon.

The hawk.

The thumping in her chest increased and warmth spread within her veins, causing a tingling to spread through her.

The girl jumped as she heard a slight knocking on her door. With a start she jumped out of her bed and into the robe hanging on one of its posts.

"Yes?" She called out.

The door opened slightly and a head of dark hair peaked through.

"Daine, are you up? I have to meet Varice in the hall soon, do you want to come?"

Daine gazed into his deep beguiling eyes, their brown depths seeming to suck her in. Blinking, she grudgingly shook herself from the trance.

"Just a minute, Numair." She replied. Annoyance broiled beneath her skin, an angry buzzing began to sound in her ears.

Varice.

"Do you need anything?" Numair's voice rang out.

She shook her head and waved him out.

With a wink and smile goodbye the man left, closing the door with a soft thud behind him.

As she ran a brush through her thick, curly brown hair, Daine grinned despite herself.

She knew who she wanted.

He only smiled like _that_ to her.

* * *

**Everyone remember to check out the wonderfully amazing D/N Writer's Faction Forum!!**

**:)  
**


End file.
